Hot 'N Cold
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Miz/JoMo. Ever since John retired, there's been a strain on his relationship with Mike. But now that The Miz has landed a movie role, John feels like there's no room left in Mike's life for him… Slash. Two-Shot. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Hot 'N Cold

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Mike/John Morrison, Scott/Phil

**Summary:** Ever since John retired, there's been a strain on his relationship with Mike. But now that The Miz has landed a movie role, John feels like there's no room left in Mike's life for him…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides the child.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg, Extreme Cursing, etc.

**Part:** 1/2

**O~O~O~O**

It had been two months since Mike had been back home and the strain that it had put on him could be seen clearly on his face. He was extremely tired and all he wanted to do was climb in bed with his husband, but he knew that John would still be furious with him over the little lover's tiff that they had had the other day. Mike would admit that he hadn't been home much lately, but he was on the road for work and John should be able to understand that. But he had really done it when he had sworn he would be home for Mae's birthday, only to turn around and cancel at the last minute. There wasn't much that he could do, but he knew that John was ticked.

It was extremely late, but Mike was determined to make it home to his husband and daughter tonight. He drove down the abandoned Cleveland streets, a certain anxiousness in his chest. He had promised to call every day before Mae went to bed, but even that had dwindled down at the end of the shoot. But he was home now, or at least he would be in a few minutes. And maybe, if he was lucky, John wouldn't throw a bitch-fit and make him sleep on the couch. Really, he was a bit of an idealist at heart. He knew that John wouldn't welcome him home with open arms. Hell, he'd be lucky if John was even there to welcome him home at all…

Mike had to look at the situation realistically. Most likely, John would have bummed a ride over to Scott and Phil's house. And, on the off chance that he was still in the house, he would already be in bed at this hour. Mike sighed. He knew that they had a lot to talk about and he didn't want to wait, but he knew that John was less receptive when he was woken from his 'beauty rest'. Mike pulled into his driveway a moment later and was almost hesitant to get out of the car, but he knew that he had to. He couldn't delay this forever. The Awesome One killed the engine and climbed out of the car, before he took out his keys and walked up to the front door.

He unlocked it and walked inside. "I'm home!" He called out but didn't receive an answer.

The Awesome One frowned, before he tossed his suitcases down beside the door and kicked off his sneakers. He walked over to the staircase and walked up to the second level of the house. Quickly, he was able to locate the room labeled 'Laura Mae'. Silently, he pushed on the door and slipped inside. A rotating lamp stood on the little table beside Mae's designer crib (did he really expect any less from John?) to provide a small sliver of light in the otherwise darkened room. Mike walked over to her crib and leaned over the side. The brown-haired two-year-old rested on her back, a tiny pink leopard-print blanket balled in her little fist.

"Mae-Mae…" Mike mumbled softly as he reached down and brushed her chocolate curls away from her flushed little face. "Daddy's home, sweetheart. Are you still awake?"

Mae blinked slowly, her wide blue doe-eyes fixing on Mike. "Dada home?"

Mike smiled down at her. She could have been an exact replica of John had it not been for her blue eyes. "Yes, sweetheart. I'm home."

"Mae missed Dada." Mae said sweetly. "Dada missed Mae too?"

Mike nodded. "I missed Mae-Mae too."

"Good." Mae nodded with a self-satisfied smile on her little face. "Mama mad at you."

"He is, huh?" Mike watched as Mae nodded. Mike stroked her cheek one more time, before he tucked her back underneath her blanket. "Well, I'll just have to fix that, huh? Now - back to sleep before Mama finds out I woke you."

"Okay, Dada. I love you." Mae said before she kissed Mike's cheek.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Mike said.

Mike walked out of the room and went down the hall to the bedroom that he shared with his husband. He wanted into the bedroom as silently as he could, but over the two months he had forgotten about that squeaky floorboard behind the door and the obnoxious squeak that followed woke his husband. John sat up with a start and, all of a sudden, John reached for the nearest object and threw it at Mike. It turned out to be a nineteen inch tall lamp made almost entirely out of sky-blue colored porcelain. It hit the wall inches above Mike's head and shattered into thousands of tiny shards. A shiver chased down Mike's spine. Yeah, John was pissed.

His blood went cold when he heard John slide out of bed. Knowing John's shopaholic tendencies, added into his natural diva- like tendencies, Mike could only wonder what John would pull out of the woodwork next. Frantically, he searched for the light switch on the far wall. Finally, he found it. A second later, the industrial-strength metal bat crashed into the wall a few centimeters to the left of his body. He still remembered when he had bought John that bat and had told him to only use it if it was absolutely necessary. Well, it would seem that an unknown man breaking into their bedroom was that aforementioned situation…

"John? John, it's me! Calm down!" Mike watched as realization came over John's face. A brief flash of relief contorted his features before it was replaced by frustration.

"What the hell, Mike? Do you _want_ to kill me? I think you just gave me my first gray hair!" John spat out angrily. He stormed back to the bed and threw himself down in a show of total petulance.

"I missed you too." Mike said sarcastically.

John rolled his chocolate eyes. "Oh, yeah. You missed me a _whole_ lot. I can count the number of calls and texts that you sent over the last two months on my hands, Mike. Yeah, I know how much you care."

"Johnny, you have to understand that I was busy." Mike tried to reason with him, but John wouldn't have any of it. He was furious and frustrated and it showed on his handsome face. "I thought about you and Mae all of the time."

"How many hot women were there, Mike?" John hissed viciously. He knew that was a low blow and he felt a sharp stab of satisfaction as he watched Mike's face crumble. "Tell me, did they all fall at your feet like little bitches?"

Mike had only ever cheated on John once. It had been a total accident, really. He had been drunk, no, totally hammered. He hadn't been in control of his mind or his body. Maryse had used him and John had found them in bed together. It had taken several months of counseling and just talking it through for John to even consider re-entering a relationship with The Awesome One and Mike knew that it was a little outlandish to think that he would ever forget such a horrible experience. However, Mike was tired of constantly having to prove to John that he was faithful to him and that he _wanted_ to be faithful to him. John had always been beautifully insecure.

"You can't even answer me, can you?" John shook his head with obvious distaste for the entire situation. "Hell, you don't even need to answer me. From the look on your face, I can draw my own conclusions."

Mike shook out of his trance to watch as John scrubbed at his reddened, tear-filled eyes. "Johnny, don't cry. You know that I can't stand to see you cry."

Morrison rolled onto his side so that his back was to him and refused to look at his husband even as he walked around to John's side of the bed. "I hate this."

"What?" Mike asked. His eyes were also red and swollen from the blatant show of distrust from John.

"All we ever do anymore is fight, Mike. You're never around and when you are, you don't have any time for me or Mae. I don't want to spend what little time we have together fighting, but…" John trailed off.

"I don't want to fight with you either, babe." Mike said honestly.

John shook his head. "Am I just a bed warmer for you, Mike?"

Mike's eyes widened considerably. He couldn't believe that John would ever think so low of himself. "What?"

"You heard my question, Mike. Don't act like you didn't." Morrison said in a defeated tone. "I hate this and I can't do it anymore, Mike. You've left me with no other choice."

Mike shook his head, unable to believe what John had just said. "What do you mean; you don't have any other choice? John – what's on your mind? Can't we talk about this?"

John slid off of the bed and started to pack his stuff as fast as he could. He took some shirts and some jeans and tossed them in, as well as his favorite pair of shoes. Once that was closed and locked, he took it downstairs and set it by the door, where Mike's stuff was still strewn haphazardly. And then he went back upstairs and started to pack all of Mae's stuff into a little, pink and white polka-dot suitcase. Mike followed him and watched him from a distance, almost afraid to comment. He still wanted to believe that all of this was surreal, all one horrible dream. As soon as he opened his eyes, all of it would disappear.

"John, you don't have to do this." Mike tried to plead with him, but it was to no avail. John was dead-set on what was, in his mind, the best course of action for himself and for Mae.

"Yes, I do." John said distractedly as he carefully lifted the toddler from her crib.

Mike shook his head. "It was all over some stupid little fight, John! We can't lose what we have over an argument that meant nothing!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Mike knew that he had made a mistake.

"Oh, so now my feelings are a _joke_ to you? I'm glad that I know that for future reference." John hissed before he turned around and started down the stairs, Mae in his arms.

"John – please, don't do this. Please don't leave me!" Mike cried as tears slowly leaked out of his eyes.

John paused for only a moment, before he opened the door and said, "Goodbye, Mike."

It was as if, in that one moment, his entire world had caved in around him. John and Mae were the reasons that he continued to wrestle, even if he was stuck in mid-card hell. John and Mae were the reasons that he strived for that shot at the WWE title day in and day out, only to come no closer and resolve to work that much harder. They were his reason, and now, all of that work had finally paid off – he finally had that movie role and they had left him. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. But Mike had a feeling that annoying life with his repetitive comments of 'really, _really_' wouldn't bring John and Mae back through that door. In fact, he was honestly afraid that nothing would…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** CLIFFHANGER! So, this is my first official story dedicated fully to Miz/JoMo, so I would really like to know how I did. How can I improve? Let me know, but remember to always be respectful! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Hot 'N Cold

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama

**Pair(s):** Mike/John Morrison, Scott/Phil

**Summary:** Ever since John retired, there's been a strain on his relationship with Mike. But now that The Miz has landed a movie role, John feels like there's no room left in Mike's life for him…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides the child.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg, Extreme Cursing, etc.

**Part:** 2/2

**OOOO**

It had taken Mike an hour to realize that if he let John and Mae walk out of his life so easily, then John was correct and he didn't deserve either of them. He had to be ready to defend his love for them, no matter the cost. And, as it would turn out, the cost could be a few broken bones. Three hours later, Mike stood on the front porch of the house that was owned by Scott Levy and Phil Brooks, who were both close friends of John. Him, not so much. In fact, he would bet that Scott would much rather lay on a bed of nails than carry out a conversation with him. Mike felt the same way, truth be told. But now, he needed to talk to John.

"What do you want, kid? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Scott hissed. Yeah, Mike _did_ know what time it was. It was somewhere around 4:00 AM, but Mike didn't care. All he cared about was John.

"I know. I know. I'm really sorry that I woke you up at this hour." But he wasn't and both of them could see that very clearly. "I just need to see John and I know that he came here."

Scott raised one dark eyebrow. It was pierced with a big, silver ball. "How do you know that?"

"Because I know that you and Phil are like family to John and he trusts you above everyone else." Mike said.

Scott was silent. His calm, dark eyes raked over Mike's body. It was obvious that he was thinking Mike's words over. "Why should I let you inside? You've obviously hurt him."

"If you don't let me inside, then I can't make it better." Mike offered. It was the only excuse that he had.

"You better have a damn good excuse for all of this bullshit, kid. This is your last chance. If you hurt him again, the least of your worries will be his divorce lawyer." Scott warned. Mike swallowed hard and nodded.

"I understand, Scott. Thank you." Mike said, before he rushed inside.

It didn't take him too much time to locate the bedroom that John currently resided in. The flamboyant diva was still awake, his head bowed low and his knees drawn into his chest as he sobbed silently. It broke Mike's heart to see him like this. In his mind, John should wear an eternal smile. It hurt even more when he realized that _he_ was the one who had made John this way. Slowly, he pushed the door open a little bit and slid inside. John didn't even stir. This worried Mike a bit more. As much as he loved John, the smaller man had one hell of an arm when it came to throwing blunt objects at deadly velocities. He wasn't in the mood to be hit in the head with a lamp.

As carefully as he could, he sat down on the bed beside his husband and looked him over. The smaller brunette looked incredibly tired. He had even started to develop worry-lines on his face. Not that Mike would ever admit that to him… John would, most likely, kill him for making such a comment about his beautiful face. Mike reached out and brushed the soft tendrils of chocolate hair away from the Shaman of Sexy's tanned face. John let out a startled gasp and looked up quickly. He tossed the hair out from in front of his face and Mike was met with crystalline chocolate eyes at shimmered with unshed tears. He looked absolutely _beautiful_.

"John, we need to talk." Mike said softly. John tried to look away from him so that he could brush the tears out of his eyes, but Mike wouldn't let him. He refused to break eye contact with his husband.

"What about?" John asked defiantly. From the look on his face, Mike knew that John knew _exactly_ what this conversation was going to be about. He just didn't want to admit to it.

"Fine. If you want to be like that, then I'll start. I'll admit that I've been a royal asshole as of late. I haven't been with you and Mae as much as I should have. And I should have been there for her birthday." Mike said.

John sniffled and looked down. "Yeah. You should have."

Mike turned John's face around so that they could look each other in the eye once more. "But baby, you know that this business, from the matches to the promotional work, can eat you alive."

John shook his head. "That's not an excuse, Mike."

"I know it's not an excuse. I'm not trying to make excuses." Mike shot back.

"Just… tell me this, Mike. Do you think about me while you're on tour? Do you think about us?" John asked. The heartbroken look in his eyes almost broke Mike. "Because I do. Every day."

"I think about you and Mae all of the time, baby. The two of you are my life. Don't you ever forget that." Mike swore honestly. "I couldn't continue to function without you."

"I have one more question for you, Mike." John said seriously.

Mike nodded anxiously. With his free hand, he took hold of John's. "Ask me anything, baby."

"Do you still love me?" John asked. The question was so simple, so raw, that it took Mike's breath away.

Mike didn't even hesitate. He nodded and smiled sweetly at his husband. "I love you more with each day, baby. Every moment that we're apart I think of you. That's the way that it has always been."

John returned the small smile. "And that's the way that it will always be."

Tentatively, Mike leaned forward and kissed his husband softly. It was almost as if he expected John to recoil from his touch. Instead, John leaned in closer and swiped his tongue along Mike's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Both men opened their mouths and allowed their tongues to dance across one another. Carefully, Mike shifted on the bed so that he was now hovering about John, desperate to not break the contact that he had desired for so many months. When his hands trailed down the front of John's sleep shirt, breaking the buttons off of the fabric, John didn't even try to stop him. He had missed this so, so much.

Mike broke the kiss, only to latch on to John's neck and bite down on his pulse point. The brunette let out a loud howl as his own hands clawed at the back of Mike's button down. The silky material wrinkled under his ministrations. Mike continued to trail kisses down John's neck and onto his collar bone, where he bit down on the skin to create a soft, rosy color that blended beautifully with John's golden tan. It was a mark of ownership that both understood without words. Now, Mike continued to trail lower. This time, he traced over every inch of skin available with his tongue. John moaned and bucked into his husband.

Now, Mike took off John's pajama bottoms and his boxer shorts and tossed them aside. By now, both had completely forgotten that they were in Scott and Phil's house, and even if they did remember, they were far too lost in their pleasure to care. Mike leaned down and blew on John's fat, mushroom shaped head, eliciting a beautiful moan from the man beneath him. And then, without any warning whatsoever, he leaned down and took the entire erection into his mouth. At the same time, he stuffed three fingers into John's mouth and moaned as that warm, wet heat surrounded them and started to suck.

He pulled the fingers out and John threw his head back in ecstasy. "Fuck, Mikey. Just do it. Fuck me, baby. I want it so bad. Fuck me." John ordered. Mike 'tsked' and eased one finger into John's hole. "You fucking tease!"

"Ahh… but why would I want to rush something as beautiful as this, Johnny? You're so perfect. Every inch of you is flawless. Why would I want to waste that?" Mike asked.

Mike's finger brushed over John's prostate. "Fuck! Right there, Mikey. More…"

"You want more fingers?" Mike drew his finger out and teased him with all three now.

"Yes. Fuck, yes. I want more, baby. Give me more." John could barely hold back a scream as all three fingers were shoved into his entrance at once.

"Like that? You want it just like that, you filthy little bitch?" Mike asked. He loved the little mewls of pleasure that John gave him every time he jabbed his prostate with his middle finger.

"Fuck, yes. I'm ready, Mikey." John looked up at Mike through his long, coal lashes and Mike almost lost it then and there. "Give it to me, Mikey?"

Mike drew his fingers out with a smirk. "Only because you asked like a good little slut, JoMo."

John smirked. He knew that that sultry voice would have Mike coming apart at the seams in a matter of seconds. It always did. Mike took his cock in his hand and made ready to enter into John dry, because he knew that his baby liked it better that way. While John wasn't exactly one for pain, he _did_ like the burning pleasure that came with Mike's thick cock shoved into his ass with barely any prep and no lube whatsoever. So, without further delay, the cocky brunette lined up with John's entrance and slammed in as fast and as brutally hard as he could. John let out a cross between a scream and a moan, and if anyone didn't know what they were up to, they knew now.

Mike shifted John around so that his ankles were on his shoulders and continued to pound into the brunette's tight channel. John moaned and writhed, still trying to accommodate Mike's girth, but also attempting to make his husband move faster. Harder. Faster. Harder. Faster. These were the only two demands that left John's lips. These were the only two coherent words that he could force out, truth be told. But Mike seemed to understand his need. He always did. He moved harder and faster until it wasn't possible to increase his strength or speed anymore. All of a sudden, John's channel clamped down on him and the Shaman of Sexy came. Mike followed soon after.

"Holy shit… that was…" John trailed off, still breathless from his impressive orgasm. He knew that he would be stiff and sore come morning, but it would all be worth it.

"Amazing, I know." Mike finished for him with a cocky smirk. He rolled off of the bed and vanished for a moment, before he came back with a wet washcloth. He tenderly cleaned off his husband with a smile.

"You're really full of yourself, you know that?" John asked. Mike knew that it was a rhetorical comment, but his smirk never faltered as he batted his eyelashes at John anyway. "But I still love you."

Mike's smirk melted into a smile and he climbed onto the bed beside John. "I love you too, forever and always. Maybe I need to be around a little bit more to remind you?"

"How could I ever forget? You've given me two beautiful reminders of you." John said.

Mike raised an eyebrow, obvious confusion on his face. "Two?"

John reached forward and had Mike rest his hand on his stomach. He could feel a small swell there. "The doctor told me about the baby shortly after you returned from your last injury. It's another girl."

Mike could barely contain a smile as he kissed John, before he leaned down to talk to his new baby. There little family was once again united and complete.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


End file.
